


make a wish

by somniorum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Genie! Viktor, Just for funsies, M/M, This was sixty nine words bigger than a drabble lol, have I drilled it in your head yet that this was a crack fic?, inspired by a tumblr post lol, kinda Aladdin! Yuuri, lol, lol sixty nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniorum/pseuds/somniorum
Summary: Genie: I grant you three wishes, what is your first?Me: I wish someone loved meGenie: It is doneMe: *looks around* where are they?Genie: *averts eyes and starts blushing*





	1. i wish for love

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha genie au by me and it's very unlikely that I'll continue it cuz it's just based off a tumblr post by fartgallery I think but I found it on a webtoon

“I grant you three wishes!” Viktor the genie said in all his wish-granting glory. He was dressed very shiny too. It was very strange, since they were in the Middle East and yet the wish maker was Japanese and the genie appeared Caucasian. The genie was pale as Russian snow. 

But this is a fairytale scenario, so it doesn't matter.

“I-I wish someone loved me,” the pretty wish maker looked down. He didn't look like the rich ones Viktor had spectated. All of them paid to have him found, but this one had found his bright pink lamp in the middle of the desert.

“It’s done,” Viktor smiled a smile that looked like it captured the hearts of all.

“But- but there's no one there? Where are they?”

“Here.” Viktor averted his eyes and started to blush. “What's your next wish? Don't you want wealth and power?”

“N-not really. But that would be nice. You could've just asked me out, y’know.”

“But it’s not fun that way, Yuuri,” Viktor mumbled as he leaned in to kiss Yuuri. 


	2. i wish i was handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://68.media.tumblr.com/a70ff7c7d2e48253f2b8507d096c7333/tumblr_owp4rawEQU1w7u8nmo1_500.png

"I wish I was handsome," Yuuri says, looking forlornly off to the side with his hand holding his chin. He rubs the lamp™.

"I'm sorry, I can't grant that wish," Genie!Viktor says.

Yuuri pouts. "Why not?"

"Because I couldn't make you any more handsome, silly!" Viktor's big heart-shaped™ smile shines brighter than his forehead; in turn, the sun.

Yuuri blushes and covers his face with a hand as Viktor leans in to smooch his cheek.


End file.
